


Freak

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dog/Human Hybrids, F/M, Hybrids, Impossible Pregnancy, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Sex, Unfinished, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248





	Freak

POV: Carrie Moore  
I sat on the couch pressing two fingers in and out of myself. I moaned softly, and then laid on my knees as I fingered myself. I took my finger out of myself as I came closer to my orgasm, as I liked to control my orgasms. I felt two hairy paws wrap around my bare chest and then a cock slid into my wet slit. My dog Luke was apparently fucking me from behind, and while I knew it was very wrong, I was incredibly turned on, though that might have had to do with my previous masturbation. Soon I felt the rush of warm hot seed fill my pussy. I reached my orgasm as well, spraying my juices onto Luke's cock.


End file.
